


Love Sick

by PontiffOfTheDeep



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Coughing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sickness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiffOfTheDeep/pseuds/PontiffOfTheDeep
Summary: The Lord's Blade, Ciaran was ill and she was absolutely delusional if she though that Artorias would let her handle her sickness by herself.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Lord's Blade Ciaran, Lord Gwyn's Firstborn/Dragon Slayer Ornstein, The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Love Sick

Artorias just about fell over when he heard the news, his entire brain coming to a halt as Ornstein spoke.  
“Ciaran is off duty today because of an illness- “  
“IS SHE DYING?” Artorias interrupted his captain frantically with genuine fear. His armour clattered loudly against his body as he began to panic. 

He really was an airhead. 

The dragon slayer stood before him dressed in his full suite of lion armour, save for his helmet which was tucked under his arm. He wore a calm yet stoic expression as he spoke, only stopping to allow Artorias’ outburst. Not too far from the pair sat the great wolf, Sif. She was still just a small puppy compared to what she’d grow up to be, being around the size of a fully grown Saint Bernard at this moment.  
“Artorias, she is fine. I believe it to be the flu” Ornstein spoke after giving the wolf knight a small moment to calm down after his screaming. Artorias let out a huff, throwing his hands.  
“She never takes care of herself” he sighed and looked back at his fellow knight. 

His captain watched Artorias for a moment before realising what was being asked of him. His eyes wandered over to Sif who was patiently waiting for their conversation to be over before looking back up at her owner. He let out a huff.  
“If you want to check up on her, then go ahead. I however have to go attend to my lord- “  
“Oh right! The “not” date. Sorry for keeping you here, bud but uh thank... Thank you! If you need me, I’ll be with Ciaran” Artorias spoke quickly, obviously quite excited now. 

The Dragon slayer cringed at Artorias’ mention of a date. Purely because he didn’t want anyone to hear the phrase. He let out a strangled sigh and nodded at the wolf knight as his last departing gesture, turning on his heels and walking in the opposite direction.  
“Have fun, Orn!” Artorias shouted happily but all he got in return was an annoyed wave of a hand. 

The wolf knight looked excitedly at his companion whose ears perking up. Ornstein really was the best captain!

* * *

Artorias stood in front of Ciaran’s door, nervously clinking his armoured fingers together as he tried to hype himself up. He wanted so badly to go into her room and cuddle her until she felt better but for some reason, he was so nervous. The wolf Knight looked down at Sif before finally deciding what to do, breathing in a big puff of air. He knocked twice on the Lord’s Blade’s door and waited anxiously. 

“Name and business” Ciaran simply stated from the other side of the door. Her voice sounded so strained yet of course she would never drop her professional demeanour. Artorias bit his lip nervously and decided to just push through his anxiety and answer it.  
“Artorias... I love you?” this earned him a small laugh from inside the room. That’s it, he wasn’t nervous anymore. A bright smile rose to his face.  
“You can enter my dear” a string of coughs followed after her reply, making that bright smile leave Artorias’ face. She didn’t sound very good. 

The wolf knight twisted the door handle and opened the door slowly but was pushed by Sif making her way through the door first. Artorias couldn’t see Ciaran yet but he heard her voice change when she talked to Sif, much higher and sounding like she was talking to a small child. It made his heart melt. He finally opened the door fully and looked over to find Ciaran snuggled up in her bed with multiple blankets wrapped tightly around her. She was pale and had a red nose from all the tissues she was using. One of her hands poked out of the blankets to pet Sif that was sitting next to her bed happily, tail wagging from the affection. 

Artorias smiled gently at her, closing the door behind him. Ciaran’s bed chambers looking identical to His own, a large bed positioned in the middle with its headboard against the wall and a small balcony overlooking the holy city. Near the door there was a table for her equipment and a armour stand. He looked around her bed chambers and noticed the kettle that was seated on her table.  
“my fair lady” Artorias began to speak with the voice of a noble, trying to cheer her up to take the attention away from her illness. Ciaran stifled a laugh, not wanting to encourage him. “would you fancy a crisp cup of grass water?” he asked and a dramatic bow. 

Ornstein would’ve smacked him over the head if he heard that. Artorias always made fun of his addiction to the stuff, it’s the reason there isn’t a kettle in his room. Seriously, it was dangerous. The amount of times he was found in his room still doing paperwork at the early hours of the morning, running purely off of the steaming liquid was far too many. 

“Yes please, Ser Artorias” she replied with an equally awful attempt at a noble voice. It made Artorias giggle childishly, walking over to the table and starting a small fire under the kettle.  
Sif pawed at the side of Ciaran’s bed, big blue eyes pleading for attention. The Lord’s Blade smiled and sat up, the bundle of blankets making her appear much larger than she actually was. She tapped the end of the bed, signalling Sif to jump up which she did very quickly. 

“In all seriousness, how are you feeling?” Artorias dropped his usually joking self to be serious with Ciaran, he truly was so very worried about her. The Lord’s Blade frowned at his concern, watching his body language drastically change from how he was just before. His fingers clinked together as he fiddled with them, a saddened look washed over his face as he looked at her.  
“I’m fine, it’s just a little cold. Please don’t worry so much” she shrugged before beginning to wriggle from under her mound of blankets. 

Her arms popped out from the top of the coverings, extending towards her beloved wolf knight. She made a grabbing motion with her hands at him, a small smile being placed on her face. Artorias’ eyes lit up, a bright smile making its way back to his face. He walked over to her bed side, dropping to his knees and falling into her arms. The wolf knight held Ciaran so tightly, snuggling into the blankets. She laughed softly at this. Usually his armour would’ve hurt to hug but because of all the plush armour she wore herself, she didn’t feel a thing. 

The kettle screeched in the background, having finished boiling the water for Ciaran’s tea. Artorias didn’t listen to it though, now having a hand running through his long black hair. 

Ciaran should get sick more frequently.

* * *

Ciaran stared through the eye holes of her mask back at her captain as he spoke. Ornstein sat with a cup of tea in one hand and the prince’s hair in his other. Gwynsen sat beside the lion knight, head laid on the table as Ornstein ran his fingers against his scalp. They were all convinced the prince of sunlight would fall asleep any moment now. 

“Artorias is sick?” Ciaran asked to confirm Ornstein’s words. He simply nodded and took a long sip from his teacup, a low groan escaping Gwynsen’s mouth as he continued to be pet like a dog. Looks like he wasn’t asleep.  
“I’m not pointing fingers, do not blame yourself but I do believe it has something to do with him being so concerned for your well-being the other day” He spoke calmly, swirling the remainder of tea in his cup. Ciaran frowned under her mask, placing her own empty cup on the table. She knew this would happen but she hoped Artorias would have a better immune system. 

“Captain I have a question to ask- “  
“Go check on him Ciaran, I’ll cover your paperwork for today” Ornstein sighed and gave her a small smile. “What am I going to do with you both?” he teased, bringing his tea cup to his lips and swallowing the remaining liquid before licking his lips happily. She laughed softly and rose from her seat, taking both of their tea cups (mostly to stop Ornstein from having another drink) and respectfully bowing to him and the prince. The dragon slayer clicked his tongue in annoyance but knew Ciaran was doing this out of love. 

“Do keep your mask on when you see Artorias, please. I’d hate for you to get sick again” Ornstein said before standing up himself, taking his helmet in his hands and beginning to put it on. The sudden stop of affection earned the lion knight a strong annoyed noise from the god of war. Ciaran adjusted her gauntlets and gave a final bow before walking to the door,  
“I shall check with you later. Good bye captain, my lord” she spoke to the two men with a happy tune to her voice. 

Gwynsen rose his head to give her a bright smile and a small wave goodbye before shooting a pout at Ornstein. The god really did remind her of Artorias some times.

* * *

Ciaran reached Artorias’ bed chambers and stood at the door for a short moment, preparing to deal with the sickly knight. She had never dealt with Artorias being ill before but she hoped it wouldn’t be too much of an issue.  
She knocked on the door. No answer. She sighed and knocked yet again. No answer. She knocked one last time and got nothing yet again.  
“Artorias I’m coming in, it’s just me” Ciaran spoke and twisted the door handle, opening the door. 

The strong wooden door screeched loudly as it was forced open by the Lord’s Blade. She carefully stepped in, trying not to make too much noise as to not give Artorias a headache. What she found made her weak in the knees and her heart explode. 

Artorias was lying in bed, hair sprawled out around his head which obstructed his face. The wolf knight had both his arms wrapped tightly around Sif who was cuddled up against his sleeping form. The wolf in question was staring at Ciaran from her comfortable position in the Knight’s arms, wagging her tail excitedly upon seeing the Lord’s Blade. 

Ciaran couldn’t help herself. She began to strip herself of her armour, placing it on Artorias’ table which was identical to her own. It didn’t take long for her to only be wearing her clothes which she wore under her armour, it was simple black attire. Nothing fancy. The Lord’s Blade quietly walked over to the opposite side of the bed from Sif, carefully lifting the blankets up. As quiet as a mouse she slipped under the covers and gently caressed Artorias, acting as the big spoon for his sick and sleep-stricken figure. 

A small yawn escaped the wolf Knight’s mouth, shifting slightly to move into Ciaran’s grip more. She seemed to have woken him up with the contact but she knew the knight wouldn’t complain. When he spoke, his voice was so much deeper than usual. Both from his exhaustion and his illness,  
“I’m going to- “he let out a sickly cough, quickly covering his mouth as he did so. “get you sick again” he whined but refused to move from his position in-between his wolf and his partner. 

“Don’t worry about me” she laughed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his head. Artorias smiled weakly at this, moving the arm that was holding Sif to gently take her hand. He pressed his lips to her knuckles softly, Ciaran could feel his smile against her skin.  
“I like you a lot, Ciaran”  
“I love you too, Arty”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @holyprincelothric


End file.
